gakungafandomcom-20200214-history
SIX HEROES. ONE DESTINY.
SIX HEROES. ONE DESTINY. IS THE FIRST AND ONLY WRITTEN EPISODE OF THE OVERAMBITIOUS PROJECT THAT WAS BIONICLE THE SERIES BY FIRESTAR97. THE EPIC TALE Prologue: Vakama's dialogue plays throughout this scene. Vakama: Gathered friends, listen again to our legend of the BIONICLE. In the time before time, the Great Spirit Mata Nui descended from the heavens, carrying we, the ones called Matoran. Vakama: We were scattered and without propose, so he gave us virtues to follow by. Unity, Duty, Destiny. Vakama: But, Mata Nui had a brother who was envious of what his brother had, so he followed the Great Spirit. The camera hovers over the sandpit from the beginning of Mask of Light. 24 white stones are lying around the sandpit. Mata Nui's stone falls from the sky. The stones move into six piles of four around Mata Nui. The shape of The Three Virtues appears in the sandpit. Suddenly, Makuta's stone falls from the sky and falls into the middle of the symbol and destroys it. Vakama: Makuta struck down Mata Nui, killing him. He created his own beings for his own glory. He oppressed us, the Matoran, into absolute fear. He took over the land. Darkness surrounds it, and suddenly Makuta blasts dark red lightning at Mata Nui. Mata's Nui's stone cracks down the middle and explodes. The piles of stones fall apart. Four jagged black stones form around Makuta. Darkness covers the area. Vakama: But, we had hope, for it had been foretold six heroes, six destined saviors, would arrive to the island of Mata Nui, that we had named in honor of the Great Spirit. They were separate, but had one, overall destiny. They destroyed the Makuta, and balance was restored. Suddenly, six white stones fall from the sky and surround the Makuta's stone. The darkness starts to disappear around the Toa Mata Stones. The light reaches Makuta's smaller stones and they explode. Then, the light reaches Makuta's stone and it explodes. Vakama: But peace is never truly won. They won, yes, but at a great cost. This is their story, the legend, of the BIONICLE. The piles of stones reform into the shape of the island of Mata Nui. It slowly grows darker, suddenly going dark red. The camera pans into it and the title appears on the screen: BIONICLE. Created by FireStar97. Title: Book One: Quests for the Masks. Title: Chapter One: Six Heroes, One Destiny. Written by Invader39. Ta-Koro, night. Jaller and Hahli are in Jaller's hut. Jaller has a telescope looking through a hole in his roof. He is looking at the Red Star. Jaller: There it is again. Hahli: There is what again? Jaller: That Red Star. Hahli: Oh, that star that you are superstitious about. Jaller: I'm not superstitious about it, Hahli. Every time that star appears in the sky, something bad is bound to happen. Hahli: You do know worrying is Takua's thing, right? Jaller: Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't worry. Hahli: Maybe we should just wait to see what the horizon has in store for Mata Nui. Jaller: You're probably right. He looks back into the telescope. Jaller: Wait a minute... what is that? Hahli: What is what? Jaller: Six shadows, six black spots across the star. Shows six canister shaped black spots across the Red Star. Hahli: Most stars have black spots on them, Jaller. Jaller: But it has never had them before, every single time I've seen it, it has never had any black spots. Hahli looks into it. She backs away and looks at the faint form of the Red Star. Hahli: Well, whatever in the hell it is, I hope it doesn't bring even more darkness to our land. Jaller looks at her, and then looks to the stars. The ocean. The Toa's canisters come crashing into the sea. They go underwater for a moment, and then they reappear and start to beep and flashing yellow lights appear on the peg wholes. They drift away from each other and slowly start to head for the island of Mata Nui. At night. Tahu's canister washes up on the beach of Ta-Wahi. Gali's canister washes up on the beach of Ga-Wahi. Lewa's canister washes up on the beach of Le-Wahi. Onua's canister washes up on the beach of Onu-Wahi. Pohatu's canister washes up on the beach of Po-Wahi. Kopaka's canister washes up on the beach of Ko-Wahi. Ta-Wahi beach. It is sunrise. The camera pans over Tahu's canister. It is still blinking. Then steam starts to pour out from it. The canister lid starts to spin and then blasts off and hits a rock. Tahu's parts fall out of the canister. They then start to glow and then they start to come together. He then stands up and looks around. He sees his mask by the canister lid. There is broken glass by it. He picks it up and puts his face. Energy surges through his body and his flame sword then shoots out from his hand. He looks at it in surprise. He tries to shake it off, and it disappears. He looks at his hand and the flame shoots out again. Tahu: Interesting. I seem to have power over fire. He looks around. Tahu: But who am I? He turns and looks to the twin suns. He puts his hand in front of his eyes to shield them. He looks towards the forest, and sees movement in the bushes. Tahu: Show yourself! He still sees movement. Tahu: Show yourself! A blue Nui-Jaga jumps out of the bush and knocks Tahu over. The Nui-Jaga screams at Tahu. Tahu flips up and creates his flame sword. He swings it at the Nui-Jaga, and the Nui-Jaga tries to hit Tahu with its stinger. Tahu uses his blade and cuts off the stinger. The Nui-Jaga looks at its broken tail. Tahu uses his Fire powers and blasts the Nui-Jaga back into the forest. Tahu: Horrible beast. He walks down the beach. The camera pans over his canister, and thorny vines start to grow on it. Ga-Koro. Macku is in her hut. She looks at a picture of Hewkii and walks out of her hut through Ga-Koro. She walks across a bridge when a Tarakava comes out from the water and knocks out the bridge. Macku falls from it but grabs onto a stick. Macku: Nokama comes running out of her hut. Nokama: TARAKAVA! Gali is swimming underwater. She dodges past a squid-like Rahi. She hears muffled screaming and looks to the surface. She sees the shape of the Tarakava come from the water. She swims to the surface and looks around. All the Matoran see Gali. The Tarakava punches at her and she dodges it. It punches at her again and knocks over a cart of food. She jumps over its head and uses her hooks to bring it down to the ground. It springs back up and she flies backwards into the water. The Tarakava punches Macku and see falls into the water. She sinks towards the bottom. Underwater, Gali is knocked out and floating towards the bottom. Gali regains consciousness. She looks around and sees Macku on the seafloor. She quickly swims over and picks her up. She swims to the surface and hands her to a male Ga-Matoran. Gali: Take care of her with your life! She runs towards the Tarakava. The Tarakava has Nokama and several Ga-Matoran cornered. Nokama is swinging her trident at it. Nokama: Back you monster! It knocks her staff away. She and the Matoran back away. Gali jumps on its back and pulls it to the ground. It tires to get up until Gali rips off the Infected Kanohi. She looks at it and throws it into the water. All the Ga-Matoran stare at her standing above them all. Turaga Nokama picks up her staff and walks over to where Gali stands and turns towards the Matoran points her staff at Gali in the “this is what the prophecy spoke of” motion. All the Matoran look at each other and then bow down to Gali. Turaga Nokama does as well. Gali looks around surprised. Le-Wahi. Lewa swings through the trees. He lands in a big branch and looks across the jungle. He starts to hear a buzzing noise. He looks up and sees a green Nui Rama flying towards him. He jumps out of the way and it bumps into a tree. Lewa grabs his ax and swings it at the Nui Rama but it dodges it. It hits the branch and the branch breaks. Lewa jumps and grabs another branch and is hanging. The Nui Rama flies towards and Lewa swings around and hits the Nui Rama with his ax. One of the infected Kanohi fall off. It shudders and slams into a tree. The other mask falls off. Lewa: Well then. A orange Nui Rama knocks him out of the tree and he falls to the ground. He looks up and sees the Nui Rama flying towards him. He jumps out of the way and it hits a tree. It shakes it off and flies back towards him. He uses his ax and cuts off one of its wings. It crashes into the forest floor, and Lewa knocks off the infected masks. It dies. He looks at the mask and then throws it away. He walks off. Oun-Koro. Nuparu is hammering at machine he's building in his workshop. It is a Kanoka launcher. He stops hammering and puts it down. He picks it up loads a bamboo disk into it. He aims it at a target and fires it. The disk explodes. Nuparu: Dang it! He throws it down on his desk and walks out of his workshop. He walks into one of the cave tunnels and hears Onu-Matoran screaming. He looks and sees Onu-Matoran running away from three Visorak. The Matoran run past him. He gets knocks over and rolls under a crevice in the tunnel. The Visorak walk pasts him. Nuparu: A Visorak appears at the entrance to the crevice and screams at him. Nuparu tries to run away but the Visorak trips him. He falls to the floor. He turns over and the Visorak is on top of him. Nuparu covers his face. Onua breaks through the ceiling and crushes the Visorak. The other Visorak turn around and shoot blasts of energy at him. He dodges them and then uses his elemental powers to bring a wall of rock down upon the Visorak, killing them. Nuparu gets up and looked at the defeated Visorak. He turns around to see Onua standing there. Onua: Are you alright, little-one? Nuparu just stares at him. Ko-Wahi. Nuju and Matoro are walking towards Ko-Koro. They look around and see a Muaka coming at them. They start to run, but trip over a rock. Matoro hits his head and gets knocked out. Nuju backs up against the edge of a cliff and looks down. Some snow falls. He turns back to the Muaka and it roars at him. It knocks him back and he slides down and off the cliff. He catches onto an edge with his pickaxe. Kopaka is standing on the edge of a cliff. He turned to see the Muaka about to attack Nuju. He grabs his sword and runs forward. The Muaka is about to roar again, but Kopaka kicks it away. It shakes itself off and lunged at Kopaka. Kopaka dodges and freezes the Rahi. The spot where Nuju's nice pick is lodged breaks off and Nuju falls. Kopaka grabs him, but the ice pick falls. Kopaka pulls him back up. Matoro wakes up and sees Nuju bowing to Kopaka. Matoro comes over to them. Nuju gestures for Matoro to bow as well, and then Matoro does. Kopaka: Who are you? Po-Koro. Hafu is hitting a sculpture of Toa Onewa with a hammer. He breaks a piece off. Hewkii runs up. Hewkii: What in Mata Nui's name are you doing?! Hafu: It was a accident! No need to swear! Hewkii: That was a sculpture of Turaga Onewa as a Toa! Hafu: Can't we just paste it back on or something? Hewkii: No you can't! You can't fix broken art! Hafu: Fine. Hewkii walks away. Hafu throws down his hammer and walks over to a box of tools and pulls out some paste. He hears a Manas moving. He looks around for it but doesn't see it. He looks at the statue for a few moments, and a Manas breaks through it and destroys it. Hafu falls backwards and slides away. The Manas comes towards him and Hafu covers his eyes. Pohatu runs up and gets Hafu to safety in a second. Pohatu faces the Manas and it runs at him. He gets out of the way and the Manas crashes into another statue and it comes down on the Manas. Hafu looks at Pohatu standing above the Manas. Pohatu: Nasty beast. Hafu stares at him. Kini-Nui. Turaga Vakama is standing with the other four Turaga around the Suva. Matau: Where is Nuju and Nokama? Whenua: They said he'd be here by now. Matoro: We are here Turaga. We are all here. The Turaga turn around and see Matoro, Nuju, Nuparu, Hafu, Nokama, and the six Toa. Onewa: Mata Nui... Vakama: It was foretold you'd come. Brave, merciful, saviors. Tahu: Who even are you? Vakama: We are the Turaga. But you, you are something more. Gali: What do you mean, Turaga? Vakama: This island is in grave danger. Evil forces are at work here, but, as there are always evil forces, there must be heroes. He walks over to Tahu. Vakama: You are Tahu, Toa of Fire. Mater of Flames. He walks over to Gali. Vakama: You are Gali, Toa of Water. Master of the Ocean. He walks over to Lewa. Vakama: You are Lewa, Toa of Air. Master of the Wind. He walks over to Kopaka. Vakama: You are Kopaka, Toa of Ice. Master of the Blizzard. He walks over to Onua. Vakama: You are Onua, Toa of Earth. Master of the Ground. He walks over to Pohatu. Vakama: And you are Pohatu, Toa of Stone. Master of Rock. He walks back over to the Suva with the other Turaga. Vakama: You are the Toa, Masters of the Elements. Saviors of the land! You are, the Toa Mata. Vakama: You are to follow these Virtues: Unity, Duty, Destiny. Vakama: You are six heroes, with one destiny. The Three Virtues appear in the sky. Vakama points to them, and they suddenly go red. Vakama: Impossible. The bushes rustle behind him and they all look. Two Nui-Rama, a Nui-Jaga, and a Tarakava jump out and the Turaga get knocked to the ground. The Matoran get down. The Toa get ready for battle. Gali: We may not know each other, but we have to work together! It is our destiny to protect these villagers! Lewa: Ya raise a fair point, water-dweller. Tahu: Then let's not just stand around and talk about it! They run at the Rahi and get knocked away by them with a energy blast. Pohatu: What? Gali: We need to combine our powers! Onua: That would be wise! They seem to be different than the other beasts that we battled! The place their weapons together and a massive ball of elemental energy forms. The Matoran and the Turaga duck as the ball explodes and knocks away the Rahi. The Toa are blasted back. The Matoran and Turaga get up and look around and find the cracked and shattered Infected Kanohi. Vakama: There is only one being who could have done this. Nokama: It couldn't be. Onewa: Makuta, he followed us here! The Toa get up. Pohatu: Who is “Makuta”? Vakama: Come, Toa, there is much explaining to do. They walk away, and The Three Virtues return to their original color. The Red Star goes across the sky. In Makuta's lair. Makuta is in shadows. Makuta: I am the shape in the darkness. I am the monster that lurks under every Matoran's beds. Makuta: I am every Matoran's nightmare. Makuta walks over to the Hau from Mask of Light. Makuta: I am Mata Nui's brother, the one who laid him to rest. Makuta: I am the Makuta, Master of Shadows. He turns to the camera, his red eyes blazing. The screen fades. Makuta's laughter is heard. End credits.